


I'll Go

by Danceintheflames



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Single Dad AU, Single Dad!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danceintheflames/pseuds/Danceintheflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a list of aus I saw on tumblr: "you've been sleeping at mine because your house is being renovated and we aren't even dating, yet every time you wake up to the baby crying and sigh, "I'll go" I feel like we might as well be married." </p><p>I started writing and it just kind of got away from me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Go

**Author's Note:**

> The pet name Bucky calls his daughter (Kuzya) is from a Russian children's show. (One of my best friends is from Russia and her mom has always called her that. I thought it was cute so I borrowed it.)

At first Steve tries to block out the sound by clamping his hands over the pillow covering his head. After a moment he sighs and tosses it to the other end of the couch, sitting up and pulling back the blanket he sees Bucky tear out of his bedroom. He looks at Bucky and shakes his head, "I'll go. You go back to sleep." He stands and heads to Bucky's year-old daughter's room. Bucky stands in the doorway for a moment, a small and tired smile playing across his features. The crying has stopped, so he moves quietly, lingering just outside his daughter's nursery. He can see Steve, cradling his little girl as he rocks her back to sleep in the old rocking chair. He can't hear what Steve's saying but he can tell he's murmuring something comforting to her. He leans against the door frame, crossing his arms and smiling at his best friend. He can tell in the dim light that Steve's smiling too, completely lost in the infant in his arms. Bucky heads back to his room after Steve stands and places Jade back in the crib, kissing her forehead before standing and returning to the couch. Bucky falls asleep thinking of the best friend he's loved for years.

***

Morning comes too quickly for Bucky. After an internal struggle of just saying "fuck it" and staying in bed all day he finds Steve gulping his coffee at the kitchen table. He grumbles a "morning" on his way to get Jade up and ready for Daycare. Steve looks up as Bucky places his daughter in her high chair and drops a handful of Cheerios on the tray in front of her. He turns to Steve, "can you pick her up after work? Stark's been on my ass about my deadlines and I have a feeling I'm gonna be staying late tonight." He takes a long swig of coffee while Steve answers.

"Of course, Buck." He smiles and stands to bring his own mug to the sink. Grabbing his messenger bag off the neighbouring chair he squeezes Bucky's shoulder and kisses Jade's cheek before heading to work at the high school. Some days his art classroom is his only reprieve from the screaming infant, but he still wouldn't give up getting to help his friend raise his daughter for the world. Bucky stares after him for a moment until he feels a Cheerio hit his nose. He looks at his daughter, smiling and gurgling happily and laughs.

He drains his coffee and leaves the cup on the table. He stands and picks Jade up, blowing a raspberry on her cheek, "Come on, Kuzya. Time for Daycare."

***

It's 8pm when Bucky finally makes it home. He leans against the door after closing it and sighs. Steve looks up from the couch, "there's pizza in the fridge, help yourself." Bucky smiles in acknowledgement and heads to the fridge, grabbing a couple of beers as well. He hands one to Steve before plopping next to him. 

"Jade?" Bucky questions after taking a few bites. 

Steve smiles. "Fed, bathed, and put to bed."

Bucky looks at him gratefully. "Thanks, man." 

The blond waves him away. "It's not a problem. Least I could do since you put me up, and I like taking care of her." He misses Bucky's sharp inhale and a flicker of a smile. 

"No, I mean it. you didn't sign up to babysit my kid. It means a lot." Steve rolls his eyes good naturedly and nudges Bucky's shoulder with his own. Bucky keeps insisting it is a big deal until Steve has had enough and in an attempt to shut him up playfully grabs Bucky's face, forcing him to look into his eyes.

He enunciates each phrase with a gentle shake of Bucky's face. "I told you. It's not a problem. I'm happy to help." Something shifts then. Steve still has a hold of his friend's face and Bucky swears he sees him lean in, his eyes beginning to close and he starts to follow- until they hear Jade start to cry. Steve drops his hands and Bucky moves to stand but the other man stops him. "I've got it." Once again Bucky is left staring after him, wondering how he ever even stood a chance. It's like he didn't have a choice; he's loved Steve for as long as he can remember. It's been a part of him for most of his life, to him it's as natural as breathing.


End file.
